Pallet lifts are used to move pallets loaded with goods around a warehouse or store. Larger lifts can be used to move more pallets at one time; however, these cannot be used in some applications. In some stores, the aisles are narrow and/or the walk-in coolers are too narrow for the larger pallet lifts.